Aromatic carbonate polymers have been endcapped with a variety of end-capping reagents. The most commonly employed family of compounds is the monophenols. The physical characteristics of aromatic carbonate polymers endcapped with the family of phenols are well known. For example, the rheology of these polymers is markedly Newtonian over a wide range of shear rates. However, for certain end uses of aromatic carbonate polymers such as the blow molding of bottles and profile extrusion it is definitely advantageous to have non-Newtonian rheology. Such rheology has been generally achieved by the uses of monomers which provide branching in the aromatic carbonate polymer. A new method for providing non-Newtonian rheology in an aromatic carbonate polymer has now been discovered.